


Witches Of Old And Witches Of New

by Creampuffmafia



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffmafia/pseuds/Creampuffmafia
Summary: Stella Rayne is a witch who left her home 118 years prior to when and where the story takes place due to an unfortunate event. She meets a woman who needs her help and it turns into a rescue mission that involves magic and humor but also some serious matters too.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It has some adult language, and a smutty scene, but mostly just fluff and comedy.

     In a clearing, there were three brush piles with wooden poles staked through the center. On those stakes were three women who were accused of being witches and using their wicked sorcery to make the Priest's son fall ill, therefore causing his death. All three of them denied this, of course. Surely not even a witch would cause so much pain on a child no older than the age of four!  
     Willow Walker was the youngest and the first set to be executed. Seventeen and not yet married, she had lived alone in her parents old cabin. They had been gone for for the past three years and she hadnt had a clue as to what had happened to them. She had hoped to go out and find them as soon as the winter weather had cleared up. "Please," she pleaded to the angry mob and the executioner. " I am not a witch! I swear on all that is Holy that I am just as pure as any of you! Don't pray to a God and then attempt to play one! Don't you say that it is only He that can judge?" Willow begged with all that she could. She was no witch. She had no place in this twisted game. None the less, her fate was sealed as the first bush was lit as the young girl was wrongfully executed, burning her alive at the stake.  
    Dana Cardwell was the second in line for execution. She was a 23 year old barmaid that worked down at The Spout. She had been very popular until recently. She had a lot of friends, good resources, had a way with the men of course with her long, dark, brown hair and golden chestnut colored eyes. Her only real crime being that she ruined quite a few marriages with her "charming personality" as she liked to put it. "There are no such thing as witches!" She exclaimed. "Are you so desperate for control that you feel that you need to murder innocent people? No one here is responsible for the death of the young boy. People fall ill. If you'd have just given him the medicine-" The Priest had made his appearance now. "Do not speak of my boy, Satan! You will pay for what you have done... Go back to Hell where you came from," He said, as he stuck the torch to the second bush himself, instead of the actual executioner. Dana was the second innocent to have lost her life in what would end up being just a simple misunderstanding.  
     Stella Rayne was a different story. She really did have a gift, although no one had actually known about it. She had kept it to herself. It's what her mother had told her to do, year after year. "Don't let anyone know. They will be afraid and people do crazy things when they are scared. Help people, but do it without them know that it's you. Help them from the shadows I suppose. Never use it to harm another person. You have a gift, and with this gift comes great responsibility. You must use it wisely. Keep this in mind, and you will be just fine Star."  
So as the years had passed by, she'd helped people by planting a little magic in their gardens so they would have plenty of food. When the droughts would come, she'd call to the skies and make it rain. Little things like that. She just wanted the people to be safe. Nothing more, nothing less. After twenty-six years, that was abut to change. "Sorry mama, but I'm about to go against everything you've ever taught me," she spoke to the stars.            "What did you say Ms. Rayne? Do you have something you wish to tell us?" the executioner asked her, as he prepared to light the third bush of the evening. "Just that you just killed two women for no other reason but to cause someone else suffering other than yourself and that you are a sorry excuse for a human being. Oh yeah, and I am not dying today! Not this way."  
     With a flick of her wrist, she was out of the rope that had bound her to the wooden pole. With another flick she sent the Priest flying into a tree to the left and the executioner into the burning fire on her right. "I told you, I NEVER MADE THE BOY SICK. However you still try and take my life from me? I have never lied to any of you. I have grown up with your mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers. I have made sure you had food and water, even while you were mocking me in the distance. I will stand for this no more! You are on your own. This village makes ME sick. Do not come looking for me. I vow that you will not like what you find. As she opened her palms, the wind blew free and at untameable speeds. The people fled and the ones who didn't were blown away. It was just Stella now and the burning corpses of her two friends, who she felt never would have suffered this fate if she would have left a long time ago. With that thought, she left the village and all of her suffering behind.


	2. 118 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella has a stranger in her house and the plot is revealed.

118 Years Later

 

     The alarm was going off on the nightstand next to her bed as Stella sleepily felt her way to the button and silenced it. ''Fuck, it's too early for this," she said, as if someone was there to listen. She put her dark blonde hair up into a ponytail and made her way to the bathroom to do her morning routine (why do I always look like shit, she thought) then headed downstairs to have some coffee. When she arrived, there was a woman in her kitchen.  
     "Who are you, and why the fuck are you in my apartment?" she asked the stranger. "It doesn't matter who I am as much as why I am here, does it? Ms. Skyy, that is what you go by now isn't it, the point is, that I know who you really are. I wish you no harm whatsoever, but I am in need of a little assistance."  
     "So you break into my apartment? And what exactly do you claim to know about me? Why do you seem to think I either would or even could help you? This is illegal and if you have any brains at all it would be wise for you to tell me who you are and what you want ASAP. I have things to do and if you don't get this over with now than I will remove you myself."  
     "Very well. Only because I know what you say is true. My name is Maxie Maxwell. You and I have some similarities that you might be unaware of," she said. She gestured for her to sit at her own kitchen table ("The nerve of this girl" she thought to herself) so she got her coffee without offering her anything and sat down in the chair.  
     "Like I said before, I am not here to harm you in anyway. Im here because I need the help." With that she simply snapped her fingers and all the place mats on the table gently floated upward above them both. Stella stared at the objects that continued floating above her. She wasnt scared by any means, but surprised, yes. She'd never met anyone else with a gift before.  
     "Alright, I'm listening," she said, as she herself decided to lower the decorations back to the table since her guest didn't seem in any hurry to do so. "What exactly do you need me to do?"  
     "I'm not sure if you are aware but there are more people like us. You probably are, do to your age," Stella scowled, " Can we leave my age out of this? Thanks. Continue and get to the point." "Alright, alright. There are good people like us, and there are bad people like us. There is a man with gifts that are stronger than mine, and his name is Mason. He has taken my son. He's only six, Stella. You're one the most powerful witches in the world. As offended as you might be, your age comes with the knowledge and the strength to help me get Tommy back. I wouldn't be here if I knew of any other way, so can you please look past your current annoyance with me, I'm not oblivious to the amount of sighs you've been giving me, and help me. I'll pay you whatever you want, and I'll be with you the whole time. So will you help me?"  
     Stella sighed again, for no more reason to show her further annoyance with the girl, but none the less had already made her decision as soon as Maxie had mentioned her son. "I will help you.... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew there was a kid involved and I did nothing. On ONE condition, we do this my way. You dont argue with me, and you do what I say. I know who Mason is, and unfortunately you are right. He's a lot stronger than you and he's been around about as long as I have so he may be stronger than me too. We're gonna have to be very strategic about all of this. Are you going to tell me what caused him to take your son, or am I gonna have to find out on my own?"  
     Now it was Maxie's turn to sigh. " Mason and I used to be a thing.... but I disagreed with his ways as far as how he used his gifts and his irrational behavior. Let's just say that it wasn't the best environment for Tommy to be raised in. So one day while he was out I grabbed Tommy and we left. That was four years ago and more recently he had been trying to find out where we were. He'd been following us for months and one day Tommy didn't come home from school. I called and they said that his father had checked him out before lunch. I know where he is, its just getting to him. That's all I got."  
     "Well it's enough to start with. Where are we. going by the way?" Stella asked, as she took a sip of her coffee. Maxie shuffled her feet and started playing with her thumbs. "Its on the outskirts of Berlin." Stella let her jaw drop. "BERLIN? YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK TO BERLIN? It's been 118 years since I was in that hell hole and they have a reputation for massacring innocent people in case you haven't noticed. FUCK...." she started mumbling something under her breath about why the boy couldn't have been taken to Canada or something. "Go pack a bag and meet back here. Ill book the flights. Guess we're going to Germany." And with that she went into her room, shut the door and slid down to the floor, all those memories flooding back at once. She definitely had to pull herself together before Maxie got back


	3. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know one another a little better.

     By the time Maxie had returned, Stella had showered and gotten her bags packed plus had two more cups of coffee. "You sure do take a long time to pack a bag, just sayin." She told her as her new "companion" walked in the front door. " I had to pack for two. I packed one for Tommy too. He may be six, but the kid requires a lot," she stated as she dropped her bags by the door next to Stella's.  
    "Valid I guess. Its 10:00 am now, and the soonest flight leaves at 1:00 so we have a little time to kill. If I'm going to be stuck with you for however long, I think I should know a little bit more about you. It's only fair, sense you seem to know so much about myself. I have a routine and I'm going to the café down the street. You are welcome to join me if you want, but you should decide fast because I'm going now." She had her keys in hand and was walking out the door before Maxie could even say anything. "You don't have to be such an ass all the time you know. It's not like I WANT to make your life miserable. I'm a pretty decent person and I'd like to think that in some way, you might be too." she said as she caught up to Stella on the sidewalk. "I'm helping you get your son back, arent I? Do I not get credit for going back to the very place that tried to kill me and almost succeeded? You have no idea what this is going to do to me. So forgive me if I don't seem enthused. There is a reason I stick to myself. Unfortunately you have to deal with me and I have to deal with you. So are we done? Can we just get the damn coffee now?"  
    They had reached the café and even though not half a second before she had been snapping at her, Stella held the door open for her so she could walk in first. Maxie didnt really know what to think about this but she blew it off. They walked to the counter and Stella ordered her coffee and a bagel.            "What do you want?" she asked Maxie. " I can pay for my-" "That's not what I asked. I asked what you wanted. I didn't say I would pay for it." Maxie turned red and told the cashier what she wanted. " Okay now put hers on my card too Rico," she told the man behind the counter as she was certain Maxie's head was about to explode. She did find it kind of amusing and adorable, but she wasn't one to acknowledge those feelings so she just laughed and shook her head as they took their coffee and bagels to a table.  
     "Why do you do that? One minute you are being completely incorrigible and the next you are opening doors or buying me coffee. AFTER, I might add, you tried to embarrass me just now." Maxie sighed. " I mean I know I'm horrible at reading people and all that, but damn."  
     "I told you, I'm in a mood about this trip is all. And I am an asshole. I've been by myself for a very long time. It's a bit of an adjustment for both of us. I will still hold doors for you because, I don't know, I guess because it's an old habit. Also, I paid for your stuff as an apology for that last remark. I thought you'd figured that out but I guess not.  
     Maxie rolled her eyes, but she definitely saw a smile from Stella when she did it. Maybe they were getting along now in their own messed up way. Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible going on this trip with her.  
Stella had watched Maxie roll her eyes in annoyance with her but couldnt help the smile that swept across her face. Okay so maybe she is kind of adorable. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	4. The Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane ride to Berlin.

     They finished their coffee and snacks and then walked back to the apartment to grab their things. "So our flight leaves in about an hour. We can take my car to the airport if that's cool. I didnt see any odd vehicles in the parking lot so I'm assuming you came another way?" Stella asked Maxie as she unlocked the apartment door to grab their things."Yeah, I walked. I really only live a few blocks from here. I can show you when we get back, if you're up for it." she said. "Let's not plan too far ahead Maxie," said Stella, but she knew the girl could tell by now that she was joking. "You never know, you might get attached to me," replied Maxie in what could only be seen as a flirty tone as she took her bags from her. "Like I have a choice. You are gonna be glued to my hip until this mission or whatever is over anyways," Stella said with a smirk and led her to the car.  
     She unlocked the doors so Maxie could get in, then popped the trunk and shoved their bags in it. As she climbed into the driver seat she looked over in the passenger seat and busted out laughing. "Are you having issues over there? Do you require assistance miss?" Stella asked in between laughs as she watched the girl fight with her seat belt.                Apparently the belt was stuck in the door and it wouldnt pull out more than a few centimeters. " No! I'm fine. I am a grown woman, I think I can handle a seatbelt." After about five minutes of watching her struggle,       Stella decided to help her anyways, due to the fact that they were going to be late waiting on this 'grown woman' to put on her seatbelt. She flicked her wrist at the belt and buckled her in that way. " I said I could do it dude!" the shotgun rider exclaimed and Stella could swear she was pouting. " I know you could," she had started laughing again, "but we have to hurry Max so let's just go shall we?"  
     She wasn't sure why she'd decided to call her that, but it seemed better than Maxie, and the girl didnt seem to mind. If anything, she might have seemed a bit flattered. Either way, off to the airport they went.  
     By the time they finally made it on the plane, Stella was ready to go back to sleep. She was exhausted. She hadn't been sleep well lately and it had apparently decided to catch up to her. Her companion, on the other hand, seemed to have a different plan.  
     "Stella... I feel like I should tell you something," she said as they started to lift off. " I really hate flying so I'm sorry ahead of time." Stella looked over in the seat next to her and sure enough all the color was gone from Maxie's face and her knuckles were white from gripping the armrest. "It's gonna be fine Maxie, I promise. I fly all the time. When we get up in the air, I'll get you a drink and something to eat and you will feel better okay?" Stella could tell that didn't help much at all but, she wasn't all too good with this whole consoling thing and she was doing the best she could.  
     She made good on her promise and got her a drink as soon as she was able to. She really did try not to laugh when Maxie downed that first drink before the stewardess had even left and then politely asked for another. After a few more, she seemed to relax a little.  
     "Thank you. I know I'm not the best person to fly with and my nerves are still shot, but at least I can breathe," she said with a slight laugh. If Stella didnt know any better, she'd say her new friend was slightly intoxicated. It was hilarious. She immediately had to make a mental note to give her crap over it later.  
     "It's fine, really. If I'd known that you had an issue with flying, I probably would have just given you something beforehand."  
     "I'll remember that when it comes time to fly back, just so you know," she said with the tiniest smile on her face. Stella almost didn't notice it herself, but she did. 'This is starting to become an issue' she thought to herself.  
     "I think maybe you should take a nap. You look like you could pass out at any moment anyways and we still have a few hours before we land." Stella told her.  
     "Okay," she said with a sleepy voice and leaned her head against the windows and dozed off. Stella watched her for a second before she was able to catch herself. She started noticing....things. For example, she had long brown hair that she had tucked up into a ponytail before they boarded. She was thin, but no too thin, and not too short, but just under the average height. She looked younger than what she really was which she found out was 28 back at the café. That's when she caught herself. "What the fuck am I doing?'' she accidentally said aloud. "It looks like you're staring at me you creeper," she heard a voice say, shortly followed by a snicker.  
     That's when everything changed for Stella all at once. Maxie then proceeded to change her sleeping position from leaning on the window, to leaning on Stella. From that moment on, she knew she was fucked.


	5. Welcome To Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Maxie find some excitement.

The Pilot made the announcement that they were landing and that woke both Stella and Maxie who had apparently both made themselves comfortable by leaning on each other.   
"Passengers, we have landed. "Welcome to Berlin!" he said and they grabbed their carryon bags and stepped off the plane.   
It all looked so different from the last time she'd been there. There were so many buildings. Not much different from the San Fransisco area. There used to be fields and trees everywhere. Now it's just... city.   
"This disgusts me. Look what civilization has done to the beautiful scenery," Stella said.  
Maxie was definitely certain she was seeing Stella's version of a pout. It was pretty cute in a morbid kinda way. "Oh come on. The civilians are not who we are here to deal with. If I can survive a plane, than you can survive some more city life. Now let's go get a room, shall we?'' And with that she stuck her arm through Stella's and dragged her to the street so they could get a cab. She couldn't help but notice that Stella didn't seem to mind all the close contact, and to be honest, she didn't either. She was terrified of Mason. She wanted Tommy back. Stella made her feel safe for some reason. She knew she could take care of herself mostly, but that sense of security had been needed for some time.   
They got in the cab and headed to the room. Maxie paid for the cab before Stella could object and started walking up the steps of the hotel. Just then a dark mist formed at the side of the building and soon a young man was in its place. Stella immediately started walking towards Maxie at a surprisingly fast rate considering how out of shape she was. When she caught up to him, he was already approaching the girl.   
"Maxie! It's been a long time, has it not? You know I love you like a sister, but the boss has asked me to retrieve you and you know where my loyalties lie." The man said and simply gestured for Maxie to come to him. Maxie immediately looked to Stella. "I have no control over my body when he does this. I have to go with him. Maybe I can get Tommy back this way."   
"The fuck you will. Remember what I said about how we were gonna do this my way? I would keep you safe, yada yada yada? He's not taking you anywhere." Without another word, she sent the man flying backwards into the wall with an open palm and took Maxie hand in the other. Almost as soon as he made contact with the brick he vanished into his thick mist again and was gone. " I think we might have to find a new hotel though. Im gonna make a call. We'll go find a coffee shop or something while we wait for her to put us somewhere."   
They walked down the street and found what appeared to be an old run down cafe that had been there for ages. "How about here?" Stella asked. "You would pick something like this. It's older than Jesus," Maxie said. "Jesus wasn't real, but this building is soooooo," and she opened the door just like before so Maxie walked into the the building with Stella on her heels.   
It looked worse on the outside than it did on the inside. It had nice tables and a nice bar. It had a small reading nook in the corner. "Since you always wanna pay for everything, I'm gonna go look at the books." Maxie said with a wink and she walked away to examine the reading material.   
"Thats a feisty lady friend you got there," said the man behind the counter. "Nah she just thinks she wears the pants," Stella said with a chuckle and placed their orders.   
She brought Maxie her stuff and put it on the table in front of her. She didn't seem to notice as her nose was already buried in some touristy guide book of Berlin.   
"Max!" She screamed and had her jumping a foot out of her seat and Stella all but died laughing as she was being pummeled by "The Sites And Historical Landmarks of Berlin".   
"OKAY OKAY I GIVE," she said wiping tears out of her eyes. " I brought you coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. Does that work for an apology?" Maxie glared at her but took the coffee and the muffin. " I don't know why you find it amusing to try and scare me after what just happened to us, but it most certainly is not funny." she said.   
"I'm sorry ok, that face you make is just adorable though. I can't help it sometimes. I told you I wasnt going to let anything happen to you, and I meant it. Obviously. I did just kind of save you soooo"  
Maxie knew Stella had a point so she just shut up. She was making more of an effort to be nice so she'd take what she could get for now. "Fine, but only because I love chocolate chip muffins," she said as she broke off a rather large piece and shoved it in her mouth.   
"I didn't think you'd complain too much," said Stella and she pulled out her phone. "Im gonna make this call though real fast so I'm gonna need you to stay quiet for a minute alright. Just continue shoving your face dork."   
Maxie sighed but made no attempt at a comeback. She knew it wasn't the time to argue now. They did come to Berlin for a reason, and it wasn't for vacation. She watched Stella as she hit the dial button and noticed that she had started fidgeting with her mug while she was waiting for an answer. She seemed nervous, which is odd because Stella never seemed nervous. When someone answered the phone, the witch had even hesitated before replying.   
"Hey... It's me," she said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah I know.... Sorry about that.... I haven't forgotten you.... Yes I know.... Look if you want to see me, now would be the time. I'm thinking about stopping by for a visit.... Tonight? Alright. Um also, I have someone with me....No she knows....Oh my god no.... It's fine. I'll explain when we get there....You too. Bye"  
Stella hung up the phone and looked at Maxie who was pretending to be reading but was actually staring off into space into some kind of daze.  
"Max? You alright over there?" she asked her and Maxie's eyes snapped back to hers.  
"Yea I was just thinking about Tommy. It's fine. I'm sure he's fine. It's all gonna be fine... right?'' She asked her as she shrunk down into her chair. "I'm sure it will be. Also are you about done with that muffin? We kinda go meet up with someone. I apologize ahead of time for how awkward this is going to be." Stella told her. "Why would it be awkward exactly?" She wanted to know. "Because...We are going to my house I grew up in and you, well, you're about to meet someone I havent even seen in 118 years. My mother."


	6. Thelma Rayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie meets Thelma, and learns some important information.

     "I just want to warn you about some things," Stella told Maxie as they drove down the mile long dirt road/driveway towards her mothers house. "I'm not sure what you are used to, but my mother is very...open, with her gifts. She doesn't hide it at all. She doesn't hide ANYTHING at all. Including what's on her mind."  
     Maxie thought about this for a second and decided, "I don't care that she uses her gifts all the time. I think that it's awesome that she's comfortable enough to do so and that she is her own free spirit and says what she wants. It's a good quality. That being said, do you think she is going to hate me or something?" she wanted to know.  
"Oh no, Max." Stella laughed. "I'm actually afraid she might love you. You'll see what I mean in a minute. We're pulling up now."  
It was dark outside, but they could see the house. It was in the style of a cabin, but it was much larger. "She added onto it, I see. It's much larger than a tiny two bedroom now and it seems to have indoor plumbing and running water judging by the site of that hose over there. This is just so different... nothing is the same" Stella said.  
     Maxie couldn't help but notice the sound of disappointment in Stella's voice. Instinctively, she grabbed her hand and without any objection from Stella, she held it for a minute and they sat in silence. She knew she'd talk about it if and when she was ready. She wasn't about to pressure her. She felt Stella squeeze her hand and watched her get out of the car. She of course had to walk over and open Maxie's door for her, which she had just learned to accept and let her do.  
     "Are you ready?" Stella asked as they started to walk up the walkway made of stones. "About as ready as I'll ever be I suppose," she replied with a smile. Maxie had no idea why she was so nervous. She should fit in fine right? It's not like she didn't also have gifts, and it would be nice to use them without being exposed, even if it was only for a night or two.  
     Just as Stella was about to knock, the door opened and there stood what seemed to be a taller version of herself. She didnt look like a 300 year old woman as much as she did a normal middle aged woman. Stella looked at her mother. Still blonde as ever, no greys. Her eyes were still as green as the shamrocks. Not a wrinkle in sight. A smile plastered on her face.  
    "Star!!!" her mother exclaimed as she wrapped her up in a big hug. "Hey mama," Stella said as she held onto her mother. She hadn't been able to do this in so long. She never thought she'd be able to see her again, and yet here they were.  
     "Who is this lovely lady? You are gorgeous honey. She did good with you-" she was interrupted by Stella rather quickly. "                "MOTHER! Can we not do this? It's not like that."  
     Maxie felt her face go red but also noticed quite a bit in Stella's cheeks too. She couldnt help but laugh.  
     "My name is Maxie. I'm here to get my son, Ms. Rayne. But thank you for the flattery, it's always appreciated. It's very nice to meet you." She said and was fighting back giggles at the look she was getting from Stella.  
     "Well if she has any sense, she'll snatch you. up while she can. You are beautiful and it seems, unlike my girl, you have manners. Speaking of, where are mine? My name is Thelma. Welcome to my home! Feel free to look around the house. I'm gonna have to steal Stella here for a minute in the kitchen to talk about some things and then I'll send her to find you, dear."  
     "Thank you Thelma. I promise not to break anything," she said with a smile that was returned. "I'll come get you in a minute," Stella told her and grabbed her hand for another squeeze as her mother turned to walk towards the kitchen then she followed her in.  
     As Maxie walked through the house she found the living room. There were plants everywhere, but mostly just ferns floating up towards the ceiling. There was a bookshelf with some very old books, a brown leather couch, a radio, and no television. She walked through there to get to the hallway that had pictures on the walls. All she was were these black and white's of what she gathered was a young Stella back then. Some she was only a baby, and others, she didn't look much different than she did now. Excluding her style of course. She'd had to fit in this whole time with the rest of the world. She looked so happy in these pictures and wondered what all had happened for her to be the way she is. Granted, she seemed to be warming up to her.  
     When she got to the end of the hall, she found a room. She opened the door and tried to find a light switch, but there wasnt one. She noticed a kerosene lamp and a match on the dresser by the door so she lit it so she could see. Looking around the room she saw a bed in the center with a pink blanket on it two small pillows. There was a stuffed rabbit in the middle. There were paintings on the walls of stars and moons. There was a mirror on the wall by the night stand. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. She picked up a picture that was framed next to the bed and looked at it. This had Stella and her mother in it, but it also had young man who she thought looked familiar and an older, taller man in it as well.  
     Just then she she was startled by someone as they sat down behind her and she dropped it. "Shit!" she screamed as the glass shattered in the frame. She turned around and seen Stella looking at the broken frame. "It's okay Max," she said as she waved her hand over the broken glass. She watched as it slowly went back to its unbroken state and was moved back to its place on the night stand.  
     "I see you've found my room. It's exactly how I left it," she said as she picked up the stuffed bunny. "I figured when I saw what she did to the rest of the house, she'd done something to my room too. 118 years and all shes done to it is clean and wash my sheets. I've really missed her."  
     "She seems like a wonderful lady, and she cares about you a lot. Why did you wait so long to come back and see her?'' Maxie asked.  
     "That's a story for another time. Are you hungry? She's made dinner and she's gonna be offended if we don't eat. I just had to set the table for the first time in ages." she said with a smile on her face. "I can eat something, sure. I like this side of you by the way. A smile looks good on you." she told her as she kissed her cheek and ran out the door like a giggling school girl. "That girl..." Stella said out loud. She could hear her own smile. She caught up with Maxie and poked her in the ribs and she ran ahead of her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She patted the seat next to her so Maxie would come sit down next to her.  
      On the table was a plate full of steaks, a bowl full of potatoes, and a pot of corn. "This looks delicious Ms. Rayne. And it smells just as nice. Thank you for letting me join you for dinner." Maxie said. " I'm glad you approve. This was one of Stella's favorites when she was growing up. I thought I'd make it for her considering I have no idea when I'll get the chance to do it again."  
     "Mama, I havent told her what happened yet so can we please not discuss it?" Stella begged her mother.  
      "Okay, okay. I hear you Star. Although you are going to tell her anyway."  
      "MAMA! You said you wouldnt read me. But yes, I do plan on telling her everything, we are just here on a more important reason. We are here to get Tommy. "  
      "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I couldnt help it. I haven't seen you in forever and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm still you're mother, even if you left, I still love you and want you to be safe. I will never stop worrying about you. Especially with what you're about to do"  
      "I understand that, but lets just eat. We can catch up a little later. It's been a long day and we are both exhausted. Max, what do you think of her cooking? Isn't it the greatest?"  
     Maxie, who had no shame, was already eating while watching the family drama unfold. It didn't bother her. She could tell her mother cared about Stella and just wants her to be safe. She understood the whole mothering thing, even if she did feel like she she failed considering Mason had Tommy at the moment. "I love it. Thank you again Ms. Rayne. You are a fabulous cook. " she said.  
     "You are very welcome dear. I'm glad you like it. Will you be rooming with Stella? That's fine with me, as you already know where her room is. If not, I can show you one of the guest rooms?" Thelma asked Maxie.  
      "She can sleep in my room mama, I'll just sleep on the sofa bed that's in there. " Stella said. "Are the blankets still in the same place?" she asked her mother. "Yes, honey. In the trunk in front of my bed in my room."  
     They finished eating and Maxie thanked Thelma again for the excellent meal and excused herself from the table to go to the restroom and get ready for bed. She went and got her toiletries out of her bag and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Stella had been right. It had been a long day. It had been a long 5 days. Thats how long Tommy had been gone, and she felt like she was losing her mind. She turned the shower on and stepped in. She has never cried anywhere but in the shower, and right now the tears were flowing. She wanted him back so bad. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to keep herself together. She didnt like to use her gifts when she felt like this, they were always so much harder to control when she was upset. So she just stood there in the shower and let it all go. She couldnt breathe. She felt herself getting light headed. She had to calm down before she passed out again.  
      She stepped out the shower and dried off then brushed her teeth and put her hair up. She threw on some sweat pants and a t shirt and opened the bathroom door to find Stella standing in the doorway.  
      "I swear I wasn't being creepy or anything regardless of how this looks. You were giving off some crazy auras though and I wanted to make sure you were okay." she said as she stepped out of the way so Maxie could get through.  
      "I'm alright, just missing Tommy is all. Don't worry about me. Are you ready for bed?"  
she asked as she walked by her. "I'm not feeling well and I think I should sleep."  
       They made it to the bedroom and Stella shut the door so she could change into her pajamas. Maxie did her best not to look but she failed. Stella had a gorgeous body. Dark blonde hair, green eyes, athletic build, and that butt. Maxie really liked her butt.She was just jaw dropping.  
      "If you take a picture, it would last longer," Stella said as she noticed Maxie was watching her. Maxie's face turned red but she kept her cool. " I don't need to take a picture if you would let me get a better look," she said with a smirk. "Oh really now?" Stella said as she made her way towards Maxie with her tshirt still in her hands.  
       Maxie was getting a little nervous now. Stella was now standing close enough for her to feel her body heat radiating off of her without even touching her. She touched a single finger to the witches abdomen and traced her abs with it. She felt her shudder beneath her touch and that did her in.  
       She kissed her, right then and there, in this girls childhood bedroom. Stella surprising almost immediately kissed her back. Maxie fell down into a sitting position on the bed when Stella straddled her. "Gods, I didnt see this coming," Stella said as she kissed Maxie again, a little gentler this time. She liked kissing her, and so did Maxie. Just then she heard a voice from behind the bedroom door. "NO BUT I DID. KEEP IT DOWN KIDS!" Her mother yelled and both girls busted out laughing.  
      "Okay so maybe now isnt the best time for this," Maxie said with a giggle. "We might need to take a rain check."  
"Does this mean I have to get dressed?" Stella asked with a pout.  
"No," Maxie said, as she ditched her pjs for her bra and panties too. " I think you have a good idea.  
"What? I thought we were waiting?" Stella asked a little confused.  
"We are, but we dont have to wait to do this," she said as she laid Stella down and kissed her once more, then laid on her chest.  
" I can deal with this," Stella said as she kissed the top of Maxie's head. She played with her hair until she heard the shallow breathing of the girl sleeping on her chest.


	7. Stella's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about the history of Stella and Mason. It also has a bit of fluff in there between she an Maxie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a smut scene in this chapter.

  
    "How could you do this? What made you think you could do something like this? You took a life Mason! And the life of a child, no less! This is not how your gifts are to be used!"  
     Stella could hear her father yelling as she snuck out of bed and opened her door to look.  
     "His father has all but killed us all! He's put a bounty on anyone and everyone he see's different than himself. This includes Mother, Stella, and myself. I didn't mean to kill the boy, I just wanted him to be sick so the executions would stop. They are killing us father! We have to fight back, now!" Her brother yelled back.  
      "They are only human! They only know what their books tell them of their God, of course they fear us. Now they feel like they have reason to! To make things worse, you've led them right to us! Go wake your mother and have her ready your sister. We need to leave."   
       Just then the front door of the tiny cabin flew open and one of the men from town walked in. "Where is the girl and her mother? We are under orders to bring them to the clearing dead or alive and we intend to do just that," he said.  
      "Like hell you will," her father said as he moved to block Stella from the view of the man, as he had just seen that she had been in her doorway. "You can stay away from my family, they aren't harming anyone.  Leave! Or I will be forced to remove you myself." "That's unlikely," the man said as he lunged at her father.  
     "PAPA!" she screamed as she watched them tumble around on the floor, throwing punches at each others face and body.  
      "Stay back Stella!" She heard her brother say and suddenly the house started shaking. It was like an earthquake. Pictures started falling off the walls and glass was breaking.  
       Thelma came running down the hallway. "MASON NO! DONT DO THIS!" she screamed as she must have forseen wat would happen.  She ran to Stella who was now cowering in the corner still watching as her father and the man continued to fight on the ground.  
     All the sudden her father looked at her. "Stay safe, Bunny." were the last words that he would ever say.  He stopped moving and she realized that he had a knife sticking out of his stomach. "Papa!'' she cried again but she got no response. His lifeless eyes still staring into hers.   
      Just then, the walls started crumbling and the ceiling started collapsing. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER YOU FILTHY SCUM", Mason bellowed and every decent part of him was gone. He motioned at some broken glass and used his gift to send every piece into the chest of the man who had come to take his family.    
      "What have you done Mason?" her mother asked, "You cannot come back from this. You have killed two people now. You are no different than the monsters out there. They would have never came for us had you used your gift the way you were raised. Your father would still be here. You have disgraced this family and I have nothing else to say to you."  
     "I guess there's no reason to stay then is there? I tried to warn you about the villagers, and no one would listen to me. Keep siding with the humans. Trying to be normal.  Well we arent normal, mother. We are extraordinary and we will survive regardless. You will not see me again. Goodbye Stella," he said and kissed her head and walked out of her life forever.

 

   "Stella?" She heard someone calling her name. She was covered in sweat. "Are you alright? You seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. I tried to wake you up, but nothing was working."   
      She opened her eyes to find Maxie staring at her with those adorable confused eyes. She sat up and adjusted herself so that Maxie could lean into her.   
      "Max, I feel like I need to tell you something, But I want you to know that it doesn't change anything. The plan remains the same and I still plan to protect you by any means.   
I haven't told you how I know Mason.  It's been a long time, but I will walk you through it to the best of my ability."  
      As she told the story, Stella watched Maxie very closely. She hadnt ever spoken about the night her father died, and she certainly had never spoken of her brother. She didn't want Maxie to think any differently of her. In such a short period of time, she'd developed a connection with her, and she wasn't sure she was ready to give it up. This very well could change everything between them, but she knew if she didnt tell her, then she would definitely find out when they made it to his house.  
       "Stella, I already knew. I saw the picture last night, and I put two and two together. Is it odd that you are my abusive, gifted, mentally disturbed ex husbands sister that I'd never even heard of? Yes, obviously. What I find it even more odd, is that you are willing to help me even after all that he's done to you and your family. So I just want to thank you. Stop worrying, you're starting to sound like me." She climbed up between Stella's legs and slid her body back on top of her.   
     "You are something else, you know it?" Stella said as she leaned down to about and inch from Maxies lips.  "So are you ma lady," she said as she closed the gap and kissed her.  
      Stella would never get used to this and neither would Maxie.  She flipped Maxie to were she was on bottom so she could get a better view. " Damn, I like doing this," she said and started kissing her again. This time she moved her lips and nibbled on her ear lobe just a little. Then they found her neck.   
     "Oh my god, Stella" she said as quietly as she could as she started to grind into her newly found partner in whatever this was.  
     "The name is Stella, but close enough," was wat was replied as she kissed her way down Maxies neck and onto her still mostly exposed chest from last night. "Can I take this off of you? Or are we moving to fast? Because if we are we can just-" She was cut off by Maxies mouth on hers and the fact that she had already taken the bra off and had grabbed her hands and placed them on her breasts.  "Make me forget everything,"  she heard a whisper in her ear. "I don't even wanna remember my name."  
      With that thought in her head she placed gentle bites all the way down the girls stomach and with one quick motion had her underwear in the floor with her bra. "You look so good right now baby," Stella told her as she watched her lovers face go from red to pleasure as she buried her face in her. "You're so wet. Have you been waiting on me to fuck you like this?" she asked as she licked her all over, tasting everything the girl had to offer.  
     "Oh god yes, jesus fuck!" Maxie cried out and she wrapped her hands in Stellas hair. "It feels so good. Youre gonna make me cum!" Just as she said that Stella shoved 2 fingers inside of her as she kept eating, pumping in and out as fast as she could. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK OH MY GOD BABY RIGHT THERE," Maxie screamed and Stella thrusted once more as deep as she could go and curled her fingers to make the girls orgasm hold as long as she could. When Maxie finally went limp, she kissed her way back up her body and back to her lips.   
     "Wow.... So that happened" she said to Stella who was wiping off her mouth.   
"Yes, yes it did. And it was AWESOME." she was looking at Maxie in a new way now. She was vulnerable right now, she looked so happy, which in turn was making her very happy and once again, she knew she was screwed.  "You are beautiful, just so you know. I know my brother, and I'm positive he didn't say it enough." she told her as she leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips.  "Well thank you. You aren't so bad looking yourself. You're not too bad at oral either apparently," she joked. "Well I have had over 118 years of experience sooooo." she said and laughed as Maxie chunked a pillow at her. "We are gonna have to see if age gives 'experience' or experience gives you 'experience' " she said looking at a puzzled Stella.  "What the hell does that me-" Maxie was on top of her again. "Stop talking.... Its your turn..."   
     After several more "Holy fucks" and "Oh my Gods" they finally finished their morning adventures of exploring every part of their bodies.  There was a knock at the door.  
      "Star? I need to talk to you for a second. Can you come out here for a minute?" Thelma asked through the door.  
        "Yeah mom, I'm coming" she replied. "Ill be right back," she told Maxie as she kissed the top of her head, grabbed the Tshirt she had discarded the night before and exited  the room to go see what her mother wanted.

 

 


	8. The Unfortunate News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and all that jazz but the plot thickens.

    Maxie had just finished getting dressed when Stella came back in the room, a look of slight concern in her face.  
    "So, there's been a slight change in plans. Not only does my brother know you are here, he knows you are here with me. If I am going to go get Tommy, I'm going to need to go now." She said as she stared at the girl in front of her.  
    "What do you mean YOU, Stella? You're insane if you think for one second that I'm not going with you!" Maxie exclaimed stomping her foot to show her point,  
    "You're NOT coming with me. Maxie, he's dangero-" she was abruptly cut off by a, "A: He's my son, he doesn't even know you, no offense, and B: I know Mason all to well. You forget that I was married to him for 3 years, I'm fully aware of how much of a dick he is."  
    "Have you seen him kill someone? Go after an entire village and burn it to the ground without even touching anything? Because I did, and I promised you I would keep you safe. I can't let anything happen to you. Especially now. I don't know why, but I feel linked to you somehow. You are staying with mom, and thats it."  
    "I can defend myself dammit! I am not a child. That boy in that house is and we are wasting time arguing for no reason because no matter what reason you have, you know damn well you cant do it without my help. Are we done?" Maxie said to a dumbstruck Stella.  
    Stella was staring at her with a red face. She was angry with her. Why couldnt she just listen to her?  
    "WHY WON'T YOU JUST STAY HERE?" She yelled and all the lights were flickering by this point.  
    Instead of being afraid, Maxie walked right up to her and grabbed her hands. "It's okay to be afraid, I'm scared too. But I'm going with you. You may be scared to lose me, but now I have two people to worry about getting back home, not just one."  
    She moved her lips closer to Stella's and whispered, " I can't lose you either," and kissed her softly. She didn't know that it was love already, but she agreed when the blonde had said they were linked. She wouldn't be the same without her. She kissed her a little harder until the kiss was reciprocated. She felt Stellas arms wrap around her waist and then her forehead was on hers.  
    "You have to listen to me. Maxie, I mean it. No running off. No looking for Tommy without me. If I tell you to leave, you fucking leave. Don't argue with me. Just do it. Understood?" She asked and her girlfriend (she assumed) answered with another kiss.  
    "Yes, now can we go get my baby?" Maxie asked.  
    "Let's go darlin', it's gonna be a long day." Stella replied and they left to go to the mansion that held the boy captive and to bring him back home.


	9. The Mansion in Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT HITS THE FAN

     Stella and Maxie parked a few houses down from the mansion. "I don't know why we had to park here," Maxie said. "It's not like he doesn't know we're here. Hes probably posted up out front, ready to welcome us with open arms," she told her as she started walking towards their destination.  
    "Max, hold on." Stella said as she had to jog to catch up. "We are going to bring him home. Do you hear me?" she asked as she halted her to cradle her face in her hands so she had to look at her. "He's fine. We're gonna go in, you are gonna lead us to the room while I take care of any guards or whatever that may get in our way. When we find him, we are going to get him out of that house and take him home. He's gonna be back in his own room, with his own toys, and his own bed, and with his mother thats fighting so hard to get him back." she told her and she kissed her gently.   
     "Hopefully you will be there too ya know." Maxie replied and she kissed her girlfriend back. "I wouldn't have it any other way babe. Now lets go get this kid, so we can get the fuck out of Berlin." She said with a smirk and grabbed her hand and led her up to her brother's house.  
       "I never did understand why he chose to live in the city. I prefer the country. Like mom's house. That's my goal. I wouldnt put this much into something this expensive in the middle of town." Stella said. "But you DO live in the city, Stella. You don't live very fare from me, remember?" Maxie said. "I'm fully aware of where I live, but I didnt need a big place if it's just me. If the situation ever changes, I intend to move to the countryside. Enough chit chat," she said as she squeeze the other girls hand. "It's time to get shit done."  
  
     When they walked inside, something felt immediately off to both of them.  
"Where are all the guards?," Maxie asked. "I don't know, stay close," Stella replied and pulled Maxie into her back and held on a little tighter to her hand. "Where are we going Max?" Stella asked her as they continued walking forward. "His bedroom is on the second floor. It's the one on the left at the end of the hallway."  
     With that Stella led the way to the stairs. They still hadnt seen any guards by the time they'd made it to his room. "This is too easy. He's up to something. There's no way he's just gonna let us walk out with Tommy." Maxie said and Stella knew that she was right.  "That's probably true, as much as I hate to admit it. We will cross that bridge when we come to it, right now let's just try and get him out of here."  
     Maxie opened the door and immediately heard the most relieving and heart wrenching sound she had ever heard. " MOMMY!!!! You came to find me!!!! I wanna go home! Daddy won't let me live with you anymore but I don't wanna live here! Please let me come home with you!"  
      "That's what I'm here for baby. Im here to take you home. This is Mommy's new friend Stella. She's here to help us so we stay safe okay? So I need you to do as she says just like you would do for me. Are you alright?" She asked as she tilted his head up, raised his sleeves, like all the other mothers would do, checking him for bruises or scratches. "I'm fine mama, really. And I know who she is. One day while I was sneaking around the house, I went into yours and dads room and found a picture in the closet. She was in it. With daddy, a woman, and another man."  
      Stella froze. He still had the same picture that she had placed  beside her bed at her mother's house. Why she didnt know, and she really didn't care. It didn't change the severity of the situation in the slightest.  
     She looked at Maxie and gestured towards the door. "We need to go. It's time to go home with your mommy honey, are you ready?'' She asked the small boy.  
     He smiled at her. "I've never met you Stella, but I have dreamed about you. You are a nice lady and will be very nice to my mommy. I'm glad I finally got to meet you," he said and he took her hand like he'd know her forever.  
     "Well this is news to me. Why didn't you tell me you were having dreams?" Maxie asked him. "I thought they were just dreams mommy, but now I know better. And you dont have to be afraid Mommy, Stella is going to save us."  
   Just then, a new voice appeared.  "Is this anyway to greet your older brother? After 118 years of not even a letter, you walk into my home, with my ex wife none the less, and think you can just walk out with my son? I don't think that's how this is going to work." Mason said appearing in the doorway.  
     "Hey brother. I see you're still a dick. How's life treating you? Seems to be fine considering how demented you are. I'm leaving now, and I'm taking Maxie and Tommy with me. Move out of the way Mason, or I'll move you myself."  Stella replied coldly. She couldnt stand him after hearing what he did to that entire village. She wasnt about to let him talk anymore shit.  
     "Just like you left when they killed our father and your friends? Or have you forgotten about them? You didnt even TRY and avenge them. You just let them die without trying to stop it. You are no different than me. Don't try and play a hero, when you and I both know that you are really just a coward." He said to her. He was trying to get under her skin, but she wouldnt let it. "Baby, I want you to take Tommy and get in the car." Maxie started to interrupt but failed. "I mean it, do what I said."  
     Just then the house started shaking and the glass started breaking. "Does this look familiar little sister?" he asked as the ground moved beneath their feet. "What is wrong with you?'' She asked her brother as she opened her palms and sent him flying into the wall. The shaking had stopped as soon as he lost his concentration, which she took a mental note of.  
     "You wanna play Star? Lets play!" He said as he conjured up a fireball in his hand.  
"GO MAXIE, NOW!" She screamed as the ball of fire came shooting in her direction. It was barely deflected as she stopped it with her own gifts and sent it flying back at him, missing only by a hair.  
     "She's not going anywhere, and I think you know it." he said and then he conjured up a small dagger. She recognized it immediately, it was the knife that had killed her father. Why did he have that?  
       "What the fuck-" she said as she was cut off by the sight of the blade flying into Maxies back. "Maxie!"   she screamed as she went running to her. "Mommy! Daddy why would you do this?" Tommy cried as he kneeled beside his bleeding mother.  
      "I'm gonna fix you baby, okay, I got you." she said with tears in her eyes. "Tommy, get behind me alright? It's about to get a little scary, but you are gonna be fine."  She opened up her palms and this time it was Stella making the walls shake. Her eyes turned a crazy dark shade of purple. She turned and faced Maxie and her son, "I'm bringing down the house, but you will be okay, understand."  
       The walls started cracking from the floor up. The chandelier had fallen to the ground. Stella leaned over Tommy and Maxie. As she brought the house down with her gifts little by little, she took the knife out of her girlfriends back and placed a hand over the wound. Maxie felt a warm, pleasant sensation instead of the pain that had been there seconds before.  
     "How did you do that?" Tommy asked. "You saved my mommy! You saved -" STELLA THE CEILING!" Maxie interrupted and Stella looked up above them. There was a giant chunk of the roof about to fall right on top of them. She threw both her hands up as if to try and protect them from this, which she knew she couldnt... accept she did.  
     "Wow, I've never produced a force field before," she said and they watched the entire house fall to the ground around them. "I told you'd she'd save us mommy. I told you! I dreamt it!" the boy said with a smile on his face.  
       When all the damage was done, Mason was killed in an earthquake that rocked a section of Berlin that cause his house to be turned to rubble with him inside, at least that's what the local newspaper had said.


	10. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise at the end!

     They went home to resume their normal lives, although obviously, some things were bound to be different. Stella would either stay over at Maxies house or Maxie and Tommy would come stay with her. Tommy was going back to school already so it was becoming confusing for him to go back and forth between houses.  
     "Stella," Maxie said one day to Stella while Tommy was still in school, "I need to talk to you about something. It's very important. I want you to hear me out before you go making any assumptions, dont look at me like that you totally do," she said as she gave her girlfriend a glare.  "Tommy's grades are slipping. He's not paying attention in class, his grades are slipping, he can't seem to focus. I'm worried about all this moving him around. It's not a stable life for a six year old-"   
     "Oh my god, you're breaking up with me. Holy shit. Holy fucking-"  
     "Baby, I told you not to go making assumptions! Now let me say what I have to say. Thank you," she said in a slightly annoyed tone. I was thinking maybe we could move in together. I mean its been almost a year since we've gotten together, and Tommy just adores you and I know you love him."   
    Stella smiled and kissed her. How could she ever have thought she wanted to leave. "I think that's a great idea," she said in between kisses. "Really? Good because I was totally concerned with the fact that you might say no." she admitted and straddled her lover on the couch. "I can never say no to you now can I," She whispered in the smaller girls ear. Stella quickly pecked her on the lips. "Now where would you like to go?" she asked as she pulled Maxie down on top of her. "I'm not sure, but I was thinking something in the countryside. Something about a big house, with a lot of trees. Maybe like your Moms house, I dont know," she said with a wink,  
          "This is why I love you," Stella told Maxie as she kissed her gently. "I don't think youve ever said that before, " Maxie said, "But I love you too. Now let's go. We have to pick up Tommy from school and tell him the good news.''   
                 And they did. Like expected he was so excited. He couldnt wait to move. "Do we get to move to the country now? I like the country. There are trees, and birds, and snakes," he said with pure excitement.  
              "Easy there cowboy," Stella said as she ruffled his hair. " I better not find any snakes in my house young man. I will make it rain blood and-" "BABY!" she was interrupted. Maxie was staring at her with a look of shock. Stella couldn't help but start laughing and soon Tommy joined in too. "Mommy, I know she's only kidding..." hes said. "She know's it would be raining her blood if she stained the carpet." Now Stella was really laughing and the sight of them both laughing so hard thy snorted was enough to bring her in on it too.  
           "Alright though, for real. Stella?" he looked at her with a very serious look in his eyes and she knew it was important so she knelt down to his level. "What is it honey? Are you okay?" She asked him.  
           "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a question. When are you gonna marry my mom?"  
  
  
  
  
                      TO BE CONTINUED  
                              


End file.
